


Flight of The Falcon

by buttsbeyondbutts



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Flying, Gen, Mentions of War, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, wakanda mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttsbeyondbutts/pseuds/buttsbeyondbutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Wilson takes his wings out for an unscheduled flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight of The Falcon

**Author's Note:**

> You know what there's not enough of? Sam Wilson fics. Sam Wilson is so fucking cool and he's too often relegated to the background of whatever the avengers are up to. Sam Wilson gets his fic.

Protocol tended to go out the window in a war zone. Sam knew the rules were there for a reason but he also knew his lungs were too tight. The heat suffocated him. So he slipped from his bunk without signing out and found his wings.

They were lighter than they looked, quieter than they had any right to be. Official, Falcon’s wings were still Stark tech but the designs came out of a little African country called Wakanda. The science might as well have been witch craft to the army. They had to bring in a six foot, bespectacled Wakandan engineer to explain it.

There was a certain magic to them though, Sam’s wings. They seemed to call to him through the frozen desert night. Maybe it was the night itself. He stared into its blackness as the wings vibrated silently to life against his arms. Nothing changed around him, no crash of metal, no flashing lights. Then Sam Wilson rose up into the air, high beyond the sand and tents, into the cool embrace of the night.

Desert winds danced around him as he flew. Sam’s fingers stretched out toward the stars, half convinced he could touch them. That same wind lifted him higher, pressing against his stomach like a lover. Sam breathed in deep, the freshest air he’d ever tasted. He could see everything, the base and barracks, the nearby village illuminated in faded green by the night vision goggles. Amazing how it could be so quiet when just a few hours there had been laughing children, old men smoking and women chattering as they went about their business.

Sam and Riley’s unit had come in a week ago to rescue some reporter with Washington connections and stayed to help clean up shop. The kidnappers were strangers in the area and the local villagers were more than happy to help. Now that it was quiet, Sam guessed they’d be leaving soon. Project Falcon was needed in the worst parts of the conflict, not for goat herders and elementary kids. This would probably be his last chance to fly undisturbed without missiles or bullets to dodge.

He shouldn’t bitch, even in his own head. How many human beings got to fly like this, if they didn’t have a fortune backing them up? He’d made his peace with bullets the moment he signed up. He didn’t like it much but the world was better for it. Sam Wilson, if no one else, was better for it. He wasn’t sure if he believed in God any more, not after that Asgard business in ’09, but he believed in heaven. It was here, surrounding him on a moonless night.

Sam made another circle around the village, pretending to be on patrol. Everything was blissfully quiet. Somewhere in the distance, a bird of prey cawed. Maybe a real falcon, popping by to say hi.

Sam landed easily by the  barracks, powering the wings down in silence. The night watchman was still asleep. Sam wouldn’t be reporting him, however much he probably should. The tightness in his chest was gone. He could 


End file.
